


fools

by Max_Rain



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon, Reunions, this is literal shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Rain/pseuds/Max_Rain
Summary: loosely based on Fools by Troye Sivan





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever and im shit at writing but i tried my best.  
> theres probably a lot of mistakes, oops

‘It’s been three years since the wall came down. Three years since I've seen Nezushi.’ Was Shion’s first thought when he woke up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He slowly got ready for his day, not really thinking about his actions, it was just secondhand nature at this point. He grabbed his apron as he headed downstairs to his mom’s bakery. He smiled at his mom when she looked up. She had a crease in her brow, “Shion, are you okay? Do you really want to work  _today_?” Karan asked, worry obvious in her voice. “Yes mom, thank you. I promise, I’m fine.” Shion knew she would be worried

 

While he worked he thought about Nezumi and grinned. He thought about what Nezumi would be like when he came back, if he would smirk and hug Shion back, or if he'd kiss him again. Shion had talked to Inukashi about it, but they had just rolled their eyes and said “He doesn’t have a heart, you should really just move on.” Karan had overhead and had looked as though she agreed, ever since then Shion tried not to talk about it. Shion still had hope, though, still had hope that Nezumi would return to him.

 

~

 

Months kept passing by quickly, so quickly that another year passed in what felt like the blink of an eye. In those first few months Shion had thought about building a life with Nezumi when eventually he showed up. He thought about holding his hand as they walked around the city. He had been constantly daydreaming about Nezumi, his mom had even brought it up a few times.

 

In the later months Shion had realized that he was in love with Nezumi. The realization had hurt so much more than he thought it should. He had felt pain shoot through his heart, he gasped and slowly sunk down. He had sobbed, because Nezumi had known before he did and he left anyway. He couldn’t help but think that Nezumi left because he was uncomfortable with Shion’s feelings. Shion knew just how much Nezumi hated being attached to others, and it only made him cry harder.

 

~

 

As he worked throughout the day Shion’s mind wandered to Nezumi. It had been exactly four years since he left and Shion hoped he was coming back soon. Shion wished every night before he went to sleep that he’d come back, always kept his window open just in case. He hadn’t felt a sliver of doubt for the better part of three years, but in these past few months it had started to sink in. Everyday it would get harder and harder to believe Nezumi was coming back.

 

Shion thought about the countless times Nezumi mentioned how much he hated No. 6. He realized that Nezumi wouldn’t be comfortable here, Nezumi would probably grow to hate Shion for asking him to stay. Shion would always want to be with Nezumi but that doesn’t mean Nezumi would always want to be with Shion. At this thought Shion knew it was time to take a break.

~

 

Another few months passed and Shion had gotten a new house. It was similar to the one he had nine years ago, he had gotten the house while working on the Reconstruction Committee. He had spent the weekend there, settling in and trying to get his mind off Nezumi. Although Shion’s feelings didn’t diminish, his hope did. He now knew Nezumi wasn’t coming back. Shion suspected he had never planned on following through with his promise. Shion thought about the night before when he had figured out he would never see Nezumi again. He remembered feeling a sadness so painful it felt like lightning had shot through him. Shion had to shiver out of the memory, his heart had shattered that night and he didn't know if it'd ever be put back together. He couldn’t help but tear up, knowing that Nezumi never loved him. “Oh god, he never cared.” Shion whispered to the emptiness of his room. He bit his lip to stifle his sobs, he sat on the carpeted floor and hugged his legs.

 

Shion sniffled, Inukashi was right when they said that Nezumi didn't have a heart. Shion didn’t know why he even thought Nezumi would care for him. He almost laughed at the thought now, he really was naive after all. Shion really couldn't believe how much of an airhead he had been. He decided to move on, Shion knew he needed to stop caring about someone who never cared about him. ‘That’s something Nezumi would say,’ a small part of Shion’s brain whispered, but he ignored it.

 

~

 

It had been five years since Shion last saw Nezumi. Shion was pissed at everything, but mostly at himself. He couldn’t believe he fell for that asshole, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t moved on yet. He wanted to scream. He needed to scream, and it was like mother nature heard him. Shion felt the wind pick up and the rain get harder as he walked home from a meeting with the Committee.

 

By the time he reached his house to unlock it, the wind was howling and the rain was falling down hard enough that it almost stung. Shion walked inside, dropping the grey jacket he had worn on the ground. He didn’t turn on any lights as he walked through his house, only tripping when he walked up the stairs. He made his way into his room and turned on the lamp that sat on his desk. He walked onto his balcony, a feeling of deja vu hitting him. Shion thought about Nezumi, how kind he had been, how Nezumi had taken care of him and saved his life, and how Shion had really thought that he cared. Tears started to fall as he thought about the many nights they had shared together. Shion thought about their first kiss, how that had to mean nothing to Nezumi. Shion guessed that Nezumi had only played him, used his feelings against him. Shion screamed as loud as he could. He wanted to get rid of all his pent up anger and sadness, so he screamed again, and again, and again. He screamed until he was out of breath and shivering from the hard wind and cold rain.

 

Shion slumped over eventually, his lungs burned and he couldn't feel his hands but he loved the distraction it brought. He took a deep breath and headed inside, closing the door behind him. He changed his clothes and laid down on his bed, curling into a ball. His body went slack when exhaustion hit him, he took a glance at the clock on the wall. 5:12. Shion decided he could risk taking a quick nap and set an alarm for 7:00. He closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

 

~

 

Shion woke up to a shrill ringing, he swung his arm around and hit the screen of his phone until the noise stopped. He blinked until his vision was less blurry and stretched as he sat up. He looked around his room and noticed that his balcony door was slightly cracked open. Shion swore when he saw the damp spot on the carpet. He got up quickly, making hi feel slightly dizzy. He shut the door, making sure it was fully closed this time. He headed to the closet and grabbed some towels, then made his way back. Shion placed the towels on the table, he turned around and started walking towards the bathroom. He came to a stop when he heard the door quietly close.

 

Shion slowly turned around, freezing when he saw him standing there. “Shion,” Nezumi whispered, but Shion could barely hear him. He stood there, not breathing and his eyes wide and unblinking. “Shion,” Nezumi said, louder this time. Shion finally gasped in a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and took a step back. Shion shook his head, “No. No, this can’t be real. You can’t be real.” Shion took another step back, nearly tripping, when Nezumi walked towards him. Nezumi paused but still continued his path towards Shion. He slowly put his hand to Shion’s cheek, making the shorter man looked at him. “I’m real, Shion. ” Nezumi whispered. Shion’s eyes started to fill with tears, “No. This is a dream. You...” Shion mumbled. “This isn’t a dream, I promise. I’m here.” Nezumi reassured, pulling Shion into his arms. Shion let out an ugly sob, burying his face into Nezumi’s chest. He let Nezumi hold him while he cried.

 

~

 

An hour had passed and his sobs finally turned into small sniffles. Shion stepped back and took in the sight of Nezumi. He had grown taller, hovering over Shion by at least 4 inches. Shion noted that his hair had grown slightly longer but he still wore it up the way he had when they were 16. He looked into those familiar grey eyes and felt realization hit. “Oh, god. This isn’t a dream. This is real.” Shion brought his hand up to Nezumi’s cheek, felt Nezumi relax as soon as the white-haired boy touch him. “You’re real. You’re _here_.” Shion murmured. Nezumi nodded, not looking away from Shion’s crimson eyes. Shion removed his hand and moved away. “So. What have you been doing all this time? Have you been safe? Have you-” Shion cut himself off when he saw Nezumi shake his head. “Always need answers, don’t you, your Highness?” Nezumi said as he let out a breathy laugh. Shion gave him a small smile and watched as Nezumi took a step closer. Shion opened his mouth to make a comment but Nezumi put a finger over his lips. “Later, Shion. I promise.”

 

Nezumi removed his finger when Shion nodded. He got even closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist. He leaned down so that their lips were barely touching. Shion closed his eyes and put his arms around Nezumi’s shoulders. “Nezumi…” Shion whimpered. Nezumi took that as permission and pressed their lips together. Shion put his hands on the back Nezumi’s head, pulling him further into the kiss.. Nezumi licked at Shion’s bottom lip, making the other boy gasp. Nezumi took his chance and deepened the kiss. They stood like this for a while, just kissing and reveling in the feel of the other. Nezumi was the first to pull away, he took Shion’s hand and led him to the bed.

 

~

 

They laid down together, Nezumi caressing Shion’s hair while the other laid on his chest. Shion yawned and wrapped an arm around Nezumi. “You should sleep, you must be exhausted after all that crying.” Nezumi murmured. “You won’t leave again if I do, right?” Shion tried joking but they both knew that he was worrie. “Of course not. I’m here to stay. I’ll never leave you again, Shion.” Nezumi reassured, he kissed the crown of Shion’s head and squeezed him. Shion looked up at him and grinned, “I’ll see you when I wake up.” He closed his eyes and pressed his face back into Nezumi’s chest. Nezumi moved his other arm and paced it on the arm Shion had wrapped around his waist. Nezumi softly traced little patterns on Shion’s arm, smiling the entire time.

 

“Wait!” Shion said and Nezumi stopped what he was doing, shocked. “I forgot to say something.” Nezumi raised his eyebrows, “You? Forget?” Shion playfully smacked his arm. “Yes. I forgot to say…” Shion paused, looking up at Nezumi through his eyelashes. “Goodnight. I love you.” Nezumi smiled, a real smile and kissed Shion softly. “Goodnight. I love you too.” Shion knew he wasn’t lying, despite the doubt he had the past few months. He grinned settled back down, holding Nezumi tighter. They both knew they had a lot of talking to do, but that can always be done later, when they both had gotten rest. Only a few minutes passed before they were both asleep, completely wrapped around one another. For the first time in 5 years both of them were content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please tell me if i should fix something, i could use some advice!!


End file.
